


Dawn of a New Relationship

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Even though the Order of Heroes is celebrating a Hoshidan summer festival, Micaiah seems down. Morgan, being the kind soul that he is, does his best to cheer her up, and the results are unexpectedly successful.





	Dawn of a New Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

It was a cool summer's day when the Hoshidan festival was being held in Askr. Ryouma, together with Sharena, had made sure to make it as authentic as possible, even though the country itself was very different. It offered a rare chance for the Order of Heroes to relax and take their mind of things, and also an opportunity for the members to get to know each other better and mingle. Cultures and ideas from other worlds mingled, and interesting topics were discussed in the dark night lit up by many torches. 

The music, most of it flutes and foreign string instruments, were played by some of the Hoshidans in the Order, and some others were even selling foods many had never seen before, such as fried squid dipped in a black sauce and sweet, round balls on a stick. Some of the members who had been lucky enough to visit Hoshido to help with the preparations were also dressed in beautiful, dress-like gowns called 'yukata', which had intricate patterns in all sorts of colors.

Of course, while scent of sweet, fried food and interesting music was being played, the true attraction of the festival was the dancing. In the center, surrounded by several hastily made stalls, tables, and chairs, was a circle where people from all over were dancing. The Heroes of noble roots seemed comfortable trying new dance steps, while those of lower birth seemed to struggle, most likely not knowing much about dancing even in the worlds they came from.

Morgan wasn't the best dancer, but he knew the basics. He munched on a squid while he watched one of the Hoshidans teaching a few others the first few steps of a dance meant to honor the Dawn Dragon. He discreetly tried the same steps and found that he could pull them off decently, or at least that is what he hoped; no one would probably be rude enough to tell him otherwise if he made a fool of himself. 

As he made half a spin as per the Hoshidan's instructions, his focus collapsed when his eyes fell upon one of his friends in Zenith. Micaiah, the Priestess of Dawn, was sitting alone at a table, looking lost in thought as she tapped a finger on a glass. She and Morgan had been spending a lot of time together, often being sent out on missions in the same group, and the young tactician would be lying if he said he didn't fancy her at least a little bit. 

Her hair was long and silver-colored, something he had never seen before. He knew she was quite a bit older than him, but she only looked a few years older at most. Her eyes were large and gold-colored, matching her beautiful hair perfectly, and she had a short, relatively thin build. Normally she would be wearing clothes Morgan had noticed looked surprisingly tight, but tonight she wore a beautiful yukata, purple and with a light butterfly pattern. She wore a kind of sandals like everyone else in yukata did, but she had kept her long, blue scarf around her neck. 

Morgan swallowed. She looked so beautiful, but he couldn't stand the sad look in her eyes. They were at a festival; they were supposed to be having fun! 

With his heart beating dangerously fast, and with the sound of blood throbbing in his head blocking out the music, he walked up to her without barely taking a breath. In as neutral, friendly tone he could muster, he asked her, "May I have this dance?"

Micaiah was shaken out of her thoughts, looking at the hand stretched out towards her, to Morgan's earnest, hopeful gaze, over to the dance ring where everyone had started dancing again, then back at him. Her face was one of mild surprise, and she let out a quiet "Morgan...?" before she had gathered her thoughts. 

"I insist." He said warmly, keeping his arm stretched out. He had cursed his choice of attire that night, finding himself boring for wearing the same oversized cloak as always, with his baggy pants and beige tank top paling in comparison to all the colorful outfits everyone wore, but now he was happy for his choice, as his body was trembling beneath his clothes. 

After the longest second of his life, the priestess' face warmed up considerably, and her thin hand clasped his. "Why, thank you." 

Arm in arm, the pair walked towards the center of the festival, ready to join the others. Morgan could hear the music again as his heart calmed down, but he was still nervous beyond belief. He threw a quick, surreptitious glance to the woman beside him, confirming that she looked completely serene, a small, friendly smile adorning her beautiful features. He felt as though he had bitten off far more than he could chew, but he was determined to see this through, telling himself that he was the reason for her smile.

Bowing courteously, his partner laughed in a refined manner and returned his gesture with a curtsey. Hand in hand, the two began dancing, at first trying to mimic the movements of the rest but then eventually growing more confident in the steps, focusing their attention entirely on dancing and on each other. Micaiah looked like she was having fun, and as such it became easier for Morgan to enjoy himself as well. 

The music continued, and they lost themselves in the moment of the night. The flames of the torches kept flickering in the wind, and the scent of unknown foods and sweets created an atmosphere neither of them had felt before. The pair laughed without exchanging a word, the festive mood raising their spirits.

Time seemed to fly by, and after a quick break they returned to their feet again. Her silver hair swayed to the rhythm of her steps, and her round hips rocked from side to side in an alluring fashion that was simply mesmerizing without being provocative in the least. For a second, he stood still to simply watch, but when she looked at him he quickly got back to his routine, hoping she hadn't caught him staring. 

Suddenly, the ones playing the music changed tune, and the melody grew much calmer and more...romantic. 

Freezing up, Morgan looked around and saw several of the couples getting closer and swaying gingerly together, apparently being completely fine with the sudden change of pace as though they had expected it. Did they have a special schedule that he wasn't aware of? 

Preparing to apologize and saying that he understood if she wanted to stop now, Micaiah approached him. 

"Morgan, there's no need to be nervous, is there?" She asked, her voice soft. While she wasn't that much shorter than him, she rested her face against his shoulder and snaked her arms around his neck, prompting him to place his hands on the hips he had been transfixed with only minutes prior. "Just relax, let's enjoy the night."

Feeling his voice getting stuck in his throat, he allowed her to take the lead for a while as he tried understanding what had just happened. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen wrapped around his arms. He could feel her scent, the smell of bathing oils leaving a wonderful, fresh impression on him. The fabric of her yukata was nice, but it felt so thin that he was afraid of destroying it somehow, and it felt as though by having his hands on her hips he was invading her privacy.

But she didn't mind. She looked at peace and happy, even getting a bit more comfortable as she rubbed her cheek against his neck, and Morgan was happy that she was looking elsewhere, as he was certain his face was bright red.

They remained like that for a long time. He had moved his hands to her back and gingerly moved his body up and down a small area of it while she had barely moved an inch. He looked around and saw another friend give him a thumbs up, but didn't say anything so as to not interrupt the moment. 

The music continued, but eventually died down. It seemed as though the festival was drawing to a close, and only then did Micaiah leave his chest. He was disappointed when she did so, and the cool summer breeze blowing where she had previously been felt exceedingly cold. 

As the people around them began leaving, Morgan scratched the back of his head, suddenly not knowing what to say. They hadn't chatted much during their time together, and he felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what. He wanted to thank her for their time together, but that would be the same as saying goodbye. 

"Would you like to take a walk in the woods with me?" Micaiah asked him, unaware of his inner struggles. "It is a beautiful night, and it would be a shame for it to end already." 

He couldn't help but to smile. "I would love to, milady." 

She grabbed his arm again, leading against him while simultaneously steering them away from the buzz onto a forest path. Away from the torches, the moon and the star were the only source of light they had, seeping through the branches and the leaves. It was dark, but not enough to hinder their walking speed which was relaxed and pleasant.

Like when they had been dancing, they were mostly quiet around each other, and Morgan began questioning himself; was he supposed to be the one initiating a conversation? Did she expect that of him, or did she want to enjoy the quiet? The questions nagged at him, but he tried keeping a calm demeanor - he had gotten plenty of practice doing just that tonight.

"Thank you, Morgan." Micaiah said, just as he was about to say the first thing that came to mind. 

"Ah, eh, for what?" He wondered as they turned a right and began walking up a hill.

She looked at him, golden eyes piercing his. "For asking me to dance with you. I really appreciated it." 

"Oh." He said, his mouth forming a small 'o'. "Well, you're quite welcome, Lady Micaiah. I couldn't stand to see you look so forlorn." 

Laughing gently, she let go of him when they reached the top of the hill, sitting down in the dark grass and gesturing for him to join her. "It was that obvious, then?" 

Sitting down and thinking of how to choose his words, he decided it would be best to be perfectly honest. "Yes."

"I see..." She said, smiling sadly as she looked over the beautiful view of a forest lake surrounded by trees and beyond them mountains. "I have never been one for crowds, you see."

"With all due respect, it was also clear that it was more than that." He said before he could stop himself. Sucking in his lips, the tactician was afraid that he had overstepped his boundaries, but the priestess didn't seem to mind. 

Running a hand through her long hair, she merely whispered, "I see..." Once again, though sadder this time. "Do you...are there any shapeshifters in your world, Morgan?"

"Huh? Er, yes. I've got a friend back home who is a shapeshifter. His father's human though, but he can still turn into a giant rabbit. It's pretty neat!" 

She looked surprised at hearing that. "Really? And..." She seemed to hesitate, the first time she had seemed unsure of herself all night. "Do you get along?" 

Confused by the sudden questions, the tactician wondered if he was bing tested. However, he had no reason to hide anything from her; they had been through a lot together after all. "Yes, absolutely. Well, I guess his voice is a bit high-pitched?" He said with a laugh, remembering the many times something had scared his friend and he had elicited a scream. "Good guy though!" 

Micaiah remained still for a moment, then looked relieved. "I'm...very happy to hear that." She said almost inaudibly, but her tone was unmistakenably genuine. 

"The Tellius shapeshifters are called Laguz, yes?" Morgan asked.

Micaiah nodded. 

"And I take it there's a stigma surrounding the Laguz and humans being together?" He continued. It wasn't hard to put two and two together; Micaiah was often mysterious, quiet and hard to read, Morgan found, but when she opened up like this she was as easy to read as anyone else. 

The wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves of the trees on top of the hill. Micaiah's hair swayed in the wind as well, carrying her scent in his direction. 

"Yes." She said after a while. "And, as you have no doubt figured out..." She continued, but her voice trailed off.

Morgan held his breath, the sorrow in her voice telling him the entire story. "I see...I'm sorry, milady." 

She shook her head, putting her hand to her chest. "Don't be. It's not your world, and you don't share their narrow-minded beliefs." She sat closer to him and placed her hand on his, looking at him, her face relaxed again. Then, she leaned her head against his shoulder, looking out over the lake painted in the colors of the night. 

This conversation is over, Morgan thought to himself, but he also believed he had done something right, otherwise she wouldn't have reacted the way she did. Carefully, he tilted his head so that it lightly rested on top of hers, his heart now beating as fast as when he had asked her to dance with him. 

"Mm..." She hummed, clasping his hand. "This is nice..."

"Yeah..." He agreed, breathing out the word more than saying it. "Can I say something?" 

For some reason, she smiled. "Go ahead."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said, a bit faster than he had planned, his words clumsy and a bit hard to make out, but the silence of the night made it easy for the priestess to hear him.

Giggling quietly, she tightened her grip on his hand. "Thank you, that is the first time someone has told me that."

He was about to ask her if she was joking, but he didn't want to come across too strong. Besides, if what little she had revealed of her past to him was any indication, the reason why was obvious.

"You're quite the catch yourself." She said, sitting up straight but keeping her hand locked in his. "I like your hair." 

"Eh? Oh, ah, thank you!" He said, a bit louder than he had planned; she seemed to have that effect on how he spoke. He could tell he was sounding too excited, but he couldn't help himself. Grinning and placing his free hand behind his hair, he said, "It's not as beautiful as yours though!" 

Laughing in her refined manner, she got something playful in her eyes. "My my, what did I ever do to deserve all these compliments?" She asked, sounding pleased, then suddenly changed the topic without ever altering her tone, "Morgan, did I ever tell you that I used to be a fortune teller? A good one, even."

Taken aback, he lowered his hand. "No, but that sounds awesome! Can you read my future?" 

"Indeed." She said, her smile looking almost like a smirk now. "What I should have probably told you before our dance is that, well, one of the reasons I used to be so good at it is because I can sometimes see glimpses of the future...and of people's thoughts and feelings." 

Morgan sucked in his lips. 

"And while this is not voluntary - mind you, I wouldn't want to pry into anyone's heart like that..." She continued, most likely meaning what she said but the playful tone in her voice remained. "I have managed to read your heart. Just a bit, at any rate." 

He took a deep breath. "Oh." Was all he could muster.

Stroking his hand with her thumb, she continued, speaking softly and kindly, "And even if I hadn't heard how fast your heart beat earlier, I would've known how you felt about me." She finished, spelling the situation out for him. "Your feelings are warm and true...and very..." She continued, gesturing discreetly between his legs with her head. "Well, that has been obvious ever since we sat down together." 

Having not noticed his very obvious erection, Morgan quickly positioned himself differently, pulling his legs closer to his body, but it did little to salvage his embarrassment. 

"Relax, Morgan." She soothed him, whispering in his ear. He could feel the faint feeling of her breasts brushing against his arm. "There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of; quite the opposite. I'm most honored to accept your feelings, and meeting you is the best thing that has happened to me since coming here." 

"L-Lady Micaiah..."

She kissed him on the cheek, then pulled away, leaving him to rub the area where she had placed her lips. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

His eyes were wide, his cheeks red, his body hot, and his mind was working overtime, yet all he could manage to get out was, "Please do that again."

Not having expected such a frank answer, she giggled into her hand, sounding delighted. She leaned in again, slower this time, and kissed him on the cheek again, taking her time to make it a wetter and longer kiss before pulling back again, a small smack coming from her lips when she did so. 

"You taste sweet." She said, a hint of thoughtfulness in her voice.

Quickly grasping her hands, he held them tightly and looked into her golden eyes and declared, "Lady Micaiah, I may be young, but I'll do whatever I can to make you happy! I can't stand seeing you so forlorn like earlier tonight, so please give me a chance to always keep you smiling!" 

He held his breath, wondering when he had become so serious all of a sudden. Maybe it was good he was taking this so seriously, but it wasn't like him to talk like a poet or a hero from a book. The stiff style didn't suit him, yet it was what he defaulted to; perhaps he had been reading a bit too much lately.

Taking a second to consider things, Micaiah soon spoke, sounding both touched and pleased, "Well...how could I ever refuse such a heartfelt confession?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I accept, Morgan." She laughed with just a faint trace of nervousness, her ability to keep her emotions concealed and in check impressive. 

Grinning, he cleared his throat, still unsure of what to do. "S-So uh...what do we do now?" 

Putting a inger to her chin, she feigned deep thought with an exaggerated 'hmm...'. "Well, a kiss would be nice." She said.

"R-Right, right. I can do that." He said, exhaling sharply and steeling himself. Leaning forward, he gave her a quick peck on her mouth.

The brevity of the kiss surprised her. Combing back her silver hair, she tilted her head, looking at him sympathetically. "Perhaps I should show you the ropes?" She asked, but she gave him no time to properly reply. She had already moved closer, placed both of her hands on his cheeks, and brought her soft, pink lips to his after just a second of looking into his eyes. 

She was gentle, guiding and patient when kissing him. She massaged his lips with hers, and her tongue brushed against his in a careful fashion, letting him grow accustomed to what was an entirely new experience for him. When she pulled back, he could feel her warm breath on his face, and she placed one of her thin hands on his chest. 

"You're so warm..." She said softly, leaving him unsure if she was referring to his inside or his actual body. "What a sweet, tender kiss..." 

Taking that as his cue to return the favor, he tried to kiss her again, trying to replicate what she had done, except he kept a hand on her knee, caressing it while he explored her small mouth. 

Impressed, she said, "I can see why you're an excellent tactician; you're a fast learner." She rested her hand on his, licking her lips as if to savor his taste. "I..." 

He cut her off with another kiss, catching her off-guard. Even if she had all these mysterious powers, she was hardly omniscient. His body was closer to hers now, and his hands moved up to her hips. He moved half on instinct and half on stories he had read, hoping desperately that it would make him seem more confident and able than he felt he was. While Micaiah had accepted his confession and wasn't one to judge someone for something as silly as this, he still felt the need to live up to the expectations set on himself, and he didn't want to come across as inexperienced as he was.

It seemed to have done the trick, as she took a deep breath before speaking, gathering her thoughts to speak in the careful manner he had come to expect. "...You're a VERY fast learner." 

"I aim to please."

"Oh my."

"Ah, wait, I didn't..." He began, then joined her in her laughter. Apparently even the serious Priestess of Dawn had a bit of an immature side. 

Wrapping her arms around his, she leaned against him and looked at him with a teasing expression. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad to hear it. It's good to know for our new relationship's more...private affairs." She gently patted him between the legs twice, then kept her palm on his erection for a few seconds, pushing down hard on it. "Oh, this is very good indeed."

The young man inhaled sharply at her touch, which was firm but so tender and sweet. He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of attention she gave his member.

"My my, you certainly seem to enjoy this." She pulled back her hand and looked at him gently, tilting her head slightly. "I'm sorry, am I pushing you too much? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or rush anything you don't want."

His response was to lean forward and kiss her on the mouth, which she happily accepted as she placed an arm behind his head and gently played with his hair between her fingers. "Not at all, but um...maybe we should go somewhere private? Like, to my room?" Trying to make the suggestion sound less pleading and needy than it was, he still spoke very quickly, making his intention crystal clear.

Giggling softly into her hand, Micaiah stood up and offered her hand. He took it and she helped him up, and she kept holding it even as he was in his feet. "That's a very bold invitation." She said, smiling warmly at him. "I accept."

Leading him on the way back, the pair walked briskly towards the Order of Heroes' castle, letting go of each other's hands once they got closer as they didn't want to risk drawing any unwanted attention to themselves. Thankfully, it seemed as though most pople had retired to their rooms already, and Morgan's quarters were located in a scarcely populated part of the castle, which would fit their needs perfectly.

The room was nothing remarkable; it was just one of many that each of the Heroes summoned to Askr received, but Morgan didn't mind, and he had made good use of the space he had. The bookshelves were full, and the room was clean and neat, save for a rather chaotic desk where documents and half-open books were spread across the dark brown surface. A window overlooked the fields and mountains in the distance let the moonlight in, which together with a torch on the wall which Morgan lit up with a snap of his fingers as they entered created an unmistakably romantic atmosphere.

Indeed, it didn't take long for the two new lovers to embrace and kiss each other passionately. As soon as the young tactician had closed and locked the door, Micaiah had smiled and closed the distance between them, locking her lips with his with enough force to push his back against the recently locked door. 

Micaiah giggled happily as Morgan placed his hands on her lower back, caressing her soft sides. She gently pulled away from his lips, helped him out of his heavy cloak while still looking into his expectant eyes, then placed her index finger under his chin as she spun around, left his cloak on the chair, and beckoned him to the bed.

Doing as he was instructed, he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at his new girlfriend who remained standing, playing with a lock of his hair. 

"Hmm, would you, perhaps, like to see me naked?" She asked, her hand tugging lightly at the blue hem of her purple yukata and tilting her head just a little bit to sway her silver hair which almost glowed in the moonlight. 

He nodded eagerly, his eyes wide and interestedly followed the movements of her hand as it pulled at the exotic garb, even though no skin was exposed yet.

Happy with his response, she played with a lock of his hair and then stroked his cheek, whispering, "You're so cute." She purred, then took half a step away from him and removed the belt which tied the robe-like clothes together. She placed it on his desk, looking at him and enjoying his look of barely contained excitement, and proceeded to slowly open the yukata. 

Morgan found her body stunning, and everything he had dreamed of these last few hours. She had a moderately thin build, but underneath her cute, white underwear, he could spot a pair of fairly big, round breasts. However, what really got his attention was her wide hips, generously proportioned, creamy white thighs, and a butt that was bigger than he had dared to hope. 

"You're free to look as much as you want." She said approvingly, her voice low and warm. "But...you might get a better look if I do this." Removing her yukata completely, she placed it on top of where she had put his cloak, and then undid her bra and got out of her matching, white panties, which she simply let fall to the ground onto the gray stone floor. Her breasts were perfectly formed and adorned with pink nipples and small areolas, which caused Morgan to shift subconsciously where he sat.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, not knowing what else to say. Was he supposed to say something at this point, or should he just follow her lead? 

Thankfully, she laughed softly as a response. "Why, thank you, handsome." She said, approaching the bed once more and made herself comfortable in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed her chest against his and went in for another kiss.

The priestess' skin was cool to the touch, and he could feel the softness of her breasts rubbing against him. He didn't know exactly where to put her hands now that she was completely naked, so he left them at her hips again, getting a comfortable grip at what was quickly becoming his favorite area. 

She leaned in against the side of his head and said nothing, but merely breathed into his ear, moaning quietly in a way that seemed to echo within his mind. She purred approvingly as he scratched her slim, pale back, and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Mm..." She whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek and neck. "Your hands feel so warm and safe. If you didn't make me feel so good, I think I'd fall asleep."

Massaging her thighs, the younger man replied, "And uh, your body is so soft and cool. It's very nice." 

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little chilly." Once again Micaiah kissed him on the cheek and then the neck, but then she also used her tongue and licked him across the shoulder and the base of his neck before placing her lips right next to his ears and whispered, "Perhaps you could warm me up a little bit?" She patted him between his legs again, just like she had done outside, and sat up straight to look him in the eye with a knowing smile. "May I?"

Swallowing, Morgan could feel his cheeks turn red and his brain working overtime to process everything that he was thinking and feeling. "There's nothing I'd like more." He said after a few seconds, his voice actually almost steady that time.

Kissing him on the lips once, she began to unbutton his fly. "Well then...don't mind if I do." With little effort, she undid the buttons with one hand, then reached inside his pants, past his smallclothes, and pulled out the young tactician's cock. Her eyes lit up, and her smile turned into an uncharacteristic but still fitting grin. She grabbed ahold of the base of it and moved her thin hand up and down ever so slowly, then declared, "Oh my, it's even bigger than I thought it would be. This will be very, very fun indeed..."

Biting down on his lower lip, he closed his eyes as he enjoye the blissful sensation of the beautiful woman that he loved happily moving her hand up and down his impressive length. "Ah, Lady Micaiah..."

She kissed him again. "Goddess me, I do love it when you call me a lady in bed." She admitted, moving her hand faster as she tightened her grip. "Now, you've been rock hard for an hour or so now, correct? And as you pointed out, I could use a little warming up. Perhaps I could use your huge cock to solve both of our problems at once?"

"It's all yours." He breathed with a small smile.

"Well then..." She replied as she stood up, turned around, and then lowered herself against his lap again, turning her face the other way around but now showing him her impressive rear. "Don't mind if I do." And with that, she quickly guided her boyfriend's penis inside of her, then slowly lowered herself along the thick length with a moan.

Morgan let out a deep groan as an incredible wave of new sensations washed over him. He may have been twenty years old, but this was still his first time, and every story he had heard or read about this seemed to pale in comparison. The contrast between her cold skin and tight, wet, and warm pussy was incredible, and the more of his cock that she took in, the closer came her incredible ass to his body, until it squished against his lower region.

"Aaah..." Micaiah let out another quiet moan as she reached the shaft, then moved up again to repeat the process, doing all the work but seemingly not minding it at all. "Goodness, i-it feels even bigger than I had anticipated. Ah! Oooh yes..." 

Not knowing whether she was still talking to him or to herself, the young man decided to place his hands on her ass and massage it, something that elicited another sound of approval.

"Mmaaah!" She groaned, twisting her body in such a way that her silver hair once again swayed in the moonlight across her slim back. "Aaah, so you finally m-made your move, did you?" Her voice was mildly strained as she struggled with the sheer size of his cock as well as her own overwhelming arousal. "You've stared at it for so long, but it's okay, you're allowed to touch it as much as you want. It feels so good when your warm hands show me just how much you love my body."

Hearing this, and watching her beautiful figure dance on top of his rod, he squeezed harder, giving the round rear a thorough massage. He loved the feeling of it pushing against his lap when she reached his shaft; even though he was still wearing both his tank top and his baggy pants, the feeling of her plump cheeks spreading out against his body 

The priestess stroked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and began moving faster, having adjusted well to the tactician's size. Her juices began to seep down his rock hard cock, and as the minutes passed, her movements became more frantic, but she always maintained her air of composure and dignity.

"Aah! Ah!" She moaned, her voice distinctly more high-pitched now than when they had begun. "You feel so good inside of me, Morgan! Your huge cock makes me feel so good! I'm getting so close..."

He could feel how warm her body had become, and moved his hands from her ass to her back, once again scratching it slowly as she rode him. 

Letting out a mixture of a moan and a giggle, she turned around with a small smile, but her golden eyes were aflame with passion. "And you even give me a massage as you fill me up completely. If you're not careful, I'll get addicted to this, Morgan." She said, licking her lips before returning to her previous position to continue riding him in an unhinged manner.

Arching his neck backwards, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. He could feel a droplet of sweat making its way down his face, his body warm and aroused almost beyond recognition. The way her tight pussy embraced his and tightened even further as she got closer to the edge threatened to squeeze him dry in an instant. He grit his teeth, focusing only on the way her shapely butt moving up and down in an almost hypnotizing manner, and the way her beautiful hair moved to the rhythm of her wild movements.

While maintaining her grip with one arm, she used her other hand to cup her own breast and squeeze it hard, the rubbed her face with her palm, biting down on one of her fingers as she whined, "Mmm! This feels so wonderful! Aaaah!" 

She tightened her grip, letting out a sharp cry as she finally reached her peak, and Morgan stopped resisiting and joined her, letting out salvo after salvo of thick cum into her narrow passage. 

"Ooaaah?! Y-You're cumming so much!" She cried, twisting her body and looking back at him, biting down on one of her fingers again as her face contorted in pleasure and physical effort. It was impossible for such a small cunt to contain the huge amount of white seed Morgan was filling her with, and so it eventually spilled out down his huge cock, mixing with her nectar and trailing down her thighs. 

Breathing heavily, Micaiah removed himself from his penis, sitting down on the floor to catch her breath. She whiped her forehead with the back of her hand, looking at Morgan and laughing happily. 

Morgan soon joined her in the laughter, and then fell down on his back, resting after such an incredible orgasm. Even though the priestess had done most of the work, he felt as though he had just participated in a rough training exercise, and his legs were twitching periodically in the afterglow of what they had just done.

"So...how was it, Morgan?" Micaiah asked after a minute, fixing her hair and standing up, looking down on him as he lay down on the bed. 

"Absolutely incredible..." He said with a weak smile. "Er, sorry if I didn't do that much...how did it feel for you?"

"Fufufu..." She laughed knowingly, touching his still-erect cock, amazed that it was still so hard. "Oh, I got what I wanted and more, don't you worry about that. If you're this good now, well, who knows just how fantastic you'll be after a little more practice?"

Scratching the back of his head, he beamed at her. "Well, I'm happy to hear that! I'll be looking forward to anything that you can teach me; I've been told I'm a quick learner."

Licking her fingers as she pulled back her hand, enjoying the taste of his cum, she winked at him. "Mm, and a good taste too. Perhaps we could have a quick lesson in the bathroom next? Let's see just how fast you catch on."

-

The sun shined through the following day, waking Morgan up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His thighs and stomach were sore, and he noticed that he wasn't even wearing any bedclothes under the duvet which only covered a portion of his lower body. 

Shaking his head, he turned to the side and saw Micaiah sleeping peacefully next to him, and suddenly all the memories of last night came rushing back. He smiled at his new girlfriend and gently stroked her hair. She looked so content and safe, and he knew he'd always do his best to protect her, just like she always looked after him during their missions together.

She muttered something intelligible, and scooted closer to him, pushing her soft, round breasts against his chest. She really did have beautiful breasts, the young tactician thought as he held her closer. They may not have been as big as Noire or Cynthia's back home, but he found them no less impressive. He reached beneath the covers and stroked her wide hips and plump ass, and felt his cock getting harder again; he didn't even know how, as he had been sure Micaiah had ridden him so much last night that he wouldn't have been able to get it up for another week.

As if awoken by his erection, she opened her eyes and yawned. "Good morning, handsome." She scooted even closer to him, her breasts pushing harder against him, and he could feel his cock rub against the bottom part of her stomach. "Ooh, now this is interesting..."

"Ahaha...good morning, beautiful." He said, kissing her on the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"I can't remember the last time I had such a wonderful night's sleep." She replied, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "Mm, you're cozy and warm..."

He laughed, and the two met in the first kiss of the day. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

She hummed. "Can't we stay like this for just a little longer? This feels so nice..." She said, yawning again, kissing him on his chest. "Hmmm, so sleepy..."

Having no objections, he settled into a more comfortable position, and the newfound lovers remained in bed for quite a while longer than normal, talking about everything and nothing until duty called, and they met the new day together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half finished for so long and didn't know if I even wanted to add a sex scene to it because Morgan and Micaiah were so cute together, but then I thought that it would be fine if I just had it end on a wholesome note. 
> 
> I've always thought Micaiah is a bit of a cougar, so it was fun to write her enjoying taking the lead with Morgan. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought in a comment! Feedback is what keeps me going.


End file.
